Reactors and Reactions
by BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Peter goes to Tony's lab and Tony just wants to protect his kid but it's Peter who ends up saving Tony.


Tony Stark was pacing around is lab when Peter arrived.

"You wanted to see me Mr Stark," Peter said sheepishly, walking in.

"Yes, I'm angry with you Peter,"

"Why?"

"Because you disobeyed my strict instructions. You hacked a multi million dollar suit to sneak around my back doing the one thing that I told you not to do!" Tony said, struggling for breath as he said it.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark," Peter apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Peter walked towards Tony.

"Yes," Tony said, Peter stopped and he began to walk towards Peter. "You do not," Tony paused. "You don't," He said before swaying.

"Mr Stark, are you ok?" Peter asked, getting worried.

"I'm fine Peter, don't worry about me." Tony said stumbling and collapsing onto the ground.

"Mr Stark!" Peter shouted running to him. "Are you ok?" He asked. He half sat Tony up but Tony waved his hand at Peter.

"I'm ok," Tony said before a sharp pain made him press his hand into his chest. "Forgot that, the arc reactor is failing and I need the replacement. It's over there on the desk," Tony said pointing to the desk. Peter went and retrieved it. When he returned Tony was flat on the ground. "Have you got it?" He asked.

"Yes," Peter replied, kneeling next to Tony.

"Now Peter listen to me, I need you to change the reactors over, but I might," Tony squealed. "Go into cardiac arrest. Have you done CPR?"

"Yeah, but that was 2 years ago."

"Great," Came Tony's reply as his body shook. "Pete I can't wait any longer you have to do it now. Just switch the wires over inside, you can do it kid," Peter reached into Tony's chest and took the failing reactor out. Placing it one side he looked at Tony, who's gaze was distant. He put the new reactor in and connected it up. He looked back at Tony, who was now unconscious.

"Tony? Friday!" Peter shouted. "Read vitals!"

"No heart beat detected, CPR advised," Came Friday's reply. Peter's heart skipped a beat as he looked at Tony. "CPR advised," Friday repeated.

"Ok Peter, ok," Peter told himself. "You can do this," Peter put his hands on Tony's chest and began chest compressions. "Come on!" He shouted, horrified and scared, pushing on Tony's chest. He heard Tony's ribs crack and tears began to form in his eyes. "Don't leave me Tony, I need you. Tony!" Peter screamed before giving Tony two breaths. He continued chest compressions. "Come on Tony, come on." He said. The seconds dragged by until Friday spoke.

"Heart beat detected, stop chest compressions. Well done Peter," A millisecond after Peter stopped chest compressions Tony sat up, gasping for breath. Peter darted away and fell against a wall while Tony gasped for air. After a few moments Tony breathed deeply. Tony looked at Peter,

"You did it kid," He said before falling back onto the floor. Peter watched him and began to cry, putting a hand up to his face. Tony heard this and looked over, Peter met his gaze. "Pete," Tony said softly but Peter only cried more. Slowly Tony sat up and went over to Peter. He sat next to the crying boy and took him into his arms. Peter relaxed into Tony's arms and he wept until they both fell asleep.

/

Tony was awoken by a phone call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Peter?" May asked, knowing herself that it wasn't Peter.

"No. It's Tony Stark, Peter's with me he's ok. He's sleeping at the moment May."

"What happened Tony? Yesterday evening he went missing."

"I know May, he turned up in my lab about 10 minutes to midnight. I had a word with him about internship business and he fell asleep here so I put him in a spare room. I'm sorry if you were worried," There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "May?" Tony said again.

"That kid is going to be the death of me Tony. I can't take it when he keeps disappearing and nobody knows where he goes to."

"I know May, trust me I know," Tony reassured her. "I thought that he'd be the death of me too but he's a good kid and he knows what to do," Tony said, looking at Peter resting his head on his shoulder. "If Peter gets into any serious trouble you can trust me to save him."

"Thank you Tony." May replied. "When Peter wakes up can you tell him…" May paused, "Tell him…"

"Tell him what May?" Tony asked her.

"Nothing. He already knows," May said hanging up the phone. Tony looked at the phone, then put it down. Gently he lifted Peter up and carried him to a bed, tucking him into it. Tony turned to see Bruce in the doorway.

"Are you ok Tony? It's 3:30am in the morning," Bruce said.

"Spiderman here fell asleep on me in the lab and I thought that he needed a bed," Tony explained and Bruce looked to see Peter asleep.

"Ok. Why was he in your lab in the early hours? What were you doing in your labs at that time?"

"I asked Peter to meet me and we had a chat."

"Ok."

"Oh and my arc reactor failed."

"What?!" Bruce called out surprised and scared. "But Tony, if that thing fails, your heart stops and you go into cardiac arrest."

"I did, which is why it was good that the kid was there."

"Wait, he resuscitated you?"

"Yes."

"I need to run some tests Tony, to make sure that you're alright."

"Ok, but I need sleep first. We'll do it first thing tomorrow."

"But Tony."

"Tomorrow."

/

When Peter awoke he was calm and in a warm bed. He threw the covers off and stood up into the dark, warm room. He went and opened the door, his watch read a little past 7am. Peter walked into Tony Stark's lab and he saw Tony lying on a bed wired up to an ECG while Bruce was busy around him. They were chatting.

"Tony?" Peter said, unaware that he had spoken.

"Peter. How are feeling?"

"Much better Mr Stark."

"Good," Stark said relaxing back into the chair.

"Are you ok Mr Stark?"

"Bruce is just checking me know," Stark replied. "But I feel great."

"Don't lie Tony," Bruce told him.

"Ok, I feel far from great."

"That's better Tony, you shouldn't lie to children."

"You really scared me Mr Stark," Peter said coming closer to him.  
"Yeah, I scared myself kid."

"Your vitals are normal Tony, but your oxygen levels are a bit off. So I need you to wear this," Bruce said as he placed an oxygen mask over Tony's face. Tony gestured to Peter in an, this is embarrassing, sort of a way. Peter laughed at him. "Hey!" Tony muffled under the mask.


End file.
